IDOL∞INFINITY
IDOL∞INFINITY is a Chinese multi-genre original music project. It revolves around the fictional idol group STAR☆CALL and their attempt to rise to fame. Currently, the project is focusing on producing comics, songs, and music videos.https://weibo.com/6275658310/G0lEsblxk Official Description IDOL∞INFINITY is a multi-genre original music project. Here, adorable girls form diverse units from their common interests. They perform the music they enjoy, design their own performances, awaiting the day their work is put on the stage of their dreams... We believe that it's the diverse nature of passion and dreams, daringly following your heart and creating works of art that livens up the world and makes it colorful and interesting. With that belief, we shall create characters with various dreams and stories, and music that suit them. You might meet an Otaku who dreams of becoming an idol, or a little girl who wishes to take over the world through music... You might listen to the youthful pop music of professional idols, or war fantasias brimming with passion or tragedy... Many more characters and songs will take center stage and meet everyone one after another. We hope everyone won't just stand aside and watch, rather pitch in with your opinions and ideas as well, creating this shining and fascinating world with us, from our hearts, and spread it to others with similar interests so that they, too, can experience this world. Even though I.I is just a budding music project, we believe that through everyone and our efforts, I.I can become a multimedia project, allowing the lively girls of the world of I.I to meet everyone through comics, games, and even live performances. We will always be waiting for you here. https://weibo.com/6275658310/FySgZh9Ap Major Events Timeline 2017 * Sept. 20: Official Weibo page created. * Nov. 11: Character profiles for STAR☆CALL, Diva Entis Æterni, Xiong Daihua & Lin Moli released. * Nov. 25: Mini-Comic EP1 released. * Dec. 9: Character profiles for Zhang An and CatsMint released. * Dec. 30: Participated in the 17th Firefly ACG Festival, released the first single of the project, Dream on. 2018 * Jan. 2: Character arts for Year 5 Class 6 released. * Jan. 13: Character profiles for Year 5 Class 6 released. * Jan. 20: Character profile for ii, the social media manager of IDOL∞INFINITY released. * Feb. 4: Official site (PC) created. * Feb. 16: STAR☆CALL's 2nd single, Year of the Dog not Year of the Doggone released. * Mar. 10: Unit profile for Year 5 Class 6 released. * Apr. 6: The 3 voice actors of STAR☆CALL attended Chengdu's Comiday convention, VA Q&A released. * Apr. 14: Character profiles for Danqing released. * May 12: In collaboration with Animate, official merchandise such as song USBs and charms are put on sale. * June 1: First livestream, hosted by the 3 voice actors of STAR☆CALL as well as 1 staff member. Start to the Future was previewed, the staff discussed plans for a game. * June 3: Official project promotional PV released. * June 16: STAR☆CALL's 3rd single, Start to the Future released. * Nov. 17: Voice actors for CatsMint revealed, along with a Q&A. * Dec. 1: Voice actors for Danqing revealed, along with a Q&A. * Dec. 1: CatsMint's 1st single, Dangerous Love released. * Dec. 15: Voice actors for Gloria revealed, along with a Q&A. * Dec. 30: Danqing's 1st single, Ballad of Traditional Colors released. 2019 * Feb. 2: CatsMint's 2nd single, Feast of Magnificence released. * Mar. 2: First teasers of the game released. References Category:Browse